Deseos de Año Nuevo
by st.nuky
Summary: One-shot. Especial de Nochevieja en el barco de los Sombrero de Paja. ¿Cómo acabará todo? ZoRo


Hola a todos!! Bueno, mi intención era subir el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic hoy, pero no me daba tiempo, así que decidí escribir otro, relacionado con este día.

Espero que os guste!!

**Deseos de Año Nuevo.**

Era algo muy arriesgado. Lo sabía. Su vida corría peligro con esa maniobra. Nadie en su sano juicio trataría de hacer lo que él tenía en mente, y tal vez por eso lo iba a hacer. Caminó con mucho cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible: si le descubría, era su fin. Abrió la puerta despacio; tras ella, oscuridad.

- _Eso significa que no está. Perfecto._

Deslizó una pierna por el pequeño espacio que había dejado la puerta, y después apoyó la mano en la pared, tratando de no dar fin a esa oscuridad que le aseguraba unos minutos para actuar, antes de que notara su presencia. Logró colarse en aquel lugar, y con más cuidado que antes, cerró la puerta.

- ¡¡Ya estoy dentro, bien!! – esta vez más relajado, dio un paso hacia delante, con confianza. Pero en ese momento, un golpe seco lo dejó literalmente clavado en la puerta.

Y se hizo la luz. Aunque él seguía sin ver nada, algo que no lograba explicar. Notó que aquello que lo había golpeado aún seguía presionándole el rostro. Con algo de temor lo apartó levemente, lo suficiente para poder girar la cara y ver a su agresor.

Sanji lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

- Huy…

- ¡¡Serás estúpido!! ¿¡Creías que iba a dejar la cocina sin vigilancia, precisamente HOY!? – flexionó un poco la rodilla, tomando impulso para volver a golpear la cabeza de Luffy.

- Tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? – Al ver que Sanji no estaba dispuesto a ceder, trató de hacer valer sus derechos como capitán. – Jo, Sanji, ¡es que tengo hambre! Llevo… - trató de hacer la cuenta mentalmente, y después con los dedos – No lo sé, ¡mucho tiempo sin comer nada!

- Fuiste tú quien se empeñó en hacer una fiesta a lo grande. Tengo que preparar toda la comida, ¡así que no molestes, y espera tranquilito!

- A Nami y Robin les has preparado un aperitivo… - dijo con un puchero.

- ¡No oses compararte con mis dos queridas damas, imbécil! – dicho esto, le agarró del cuello, abrió la puerta de la cocina y le lanzó fuera.

Luffy aterrizó en el césped, al lado de Nami, que comía con tranquilidad un trozo de pastel hecho con las mandarinas de Bellemere. Robin, a unos metros de distancia, comía otro, acompañado por un café.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre, Luffy…

El susodicho se sentó, mirando con la boca abierta el trozo de pastel que Nami acababa de coger con la cuchara, y que lentamente se llevó a la boca, saboreándolo. Al ver que el moreno lo miraba fijamente, apartó el pastel, dándole a entender que no le iba a dar ni siquiera un pedacito.

Luffy estaba a punto de rogarle por él, cuando más allá vio a Robin sentada frente a una mesita plegable, y corriendo se fue hacia allí. Se sentó en el suelo a su lado, y la miró con ojitos de cordero degollado. Ella le miró de reojo, y sonriendo le ofreció el plato.

- ¿Me… me lo das todo? – preguntó Luffy con esperanza en su voz.

- Claro, Luffy. Yo no quiero más.

Nada más pronunciar la última palabra, el plato voló de sus manos, y en otro segundo, el pastel desapareció. Una vez saciado, se dirigió hacia la proa del Sunny, en dirección a su asiento habitual, no sin antes mirar a Nami. Como un niño pequeño, le sacó la lengua. La pelirroja suspiró.

- Eso, tú consiéntele. – dijo Nami.

- Eres muy dura con él, Nami-chan. – respondió la morena con tranquilidad, mientras abría el libro que tenía sobre la mesa.

- Hazme caso, Robin. A los hombres no puedes darles todo lo que quieren, porque después se acostumbran. Hay que mostrarse firmes con ellos, demostrarles quién manda.

Robin sonrió ante sus palabras, y después su vista de desvió a la persona que dormía a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban ellas.

- Puede que tengas razón…

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, Chopper, Franky y Brook subieron a cubierta, cargando con varias cajas y bolsas.

- Nami, traemos todo lo que nos pediste – dijo Chopper, dejando las bolsas en el suelo - ¿Para qué son?

- ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó Nami, extrañada por la propia pregunta del reno.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Hoy es el último día del año, así que pienso decorar todo el barco para acompañar la gran fiesta que vamos a hacer. – Al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus camaradas frunció el ceño – Sabíais lo de la fiesta, ¿no?

Franky se rascó la cabeza antes de hablar.

- Creíamos que era una broma de Sombrero de Paja, aunque… ¡Fiesta! ¡¡Súuuuper!!

- ¿Y no os parece raro que Sanji no os deje ni asomaros a la cocina?

- Nunca nos deja, Nami – dijo con timidez Chopper, temiendo su seguridad al corregir a Nami.

- ¿¿Y Usopp?? – preguntó de nuevo, ya desesperada.

- ¿Qué pasa con Usopp? – preguntó Brook.

- ¿Está bien Usopp? – Esta vez fue Franky quien preguntó, deteniendo la 'fiesta personal' en la que se había sumido.

- ¡AAAHHHHH! ¡¡Han atacado a Usopp!! ¡Rápido! ¡Un médico, un médico! – Gritó el reno, dando vueltas alrededor de los demás – ¡Oh, si yo soy el médico! ¿Dónde está Usopp? ¡Tengo que curarlo enseguida!

La risa de Robin provocó que frenara en seco.

- Tranquilízate, Usopp está bien. Lo que quería deciros Nami es que si no está aquí es porque está preparando los fuegos artificiales para esta noche.

Una vez calmado, Chopper decidió hacer una visita a Usopp, pues seguro que tenía muchas historias que contarle relacionadas con fuegos artificiales. Franky comentó que habría que construir una plataforma decente desde donde lanzarlos, y que después iría a su taller, por si necesitaba ayuda.

- ¡Eh, esperad! – Exclamó indignada Nami - ¿Y ahora quién nos va a ayudar con todo esto?

- Yo me presto voluntario, señorita… – dijo muy educadamente Brook –…A cambio de que me enseñes tus bragas.

Como respuesta, Nami le dio una patada en la cara.

- ¡¡Esto es lo que recibirás a cambio como sigas con tus gilipolleces!!

- ¡Qué violenta! Creo que me ha roto la nariz, aunque, claro, ¡¡YO NO TENGO NARIZ!!

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Y tengo que estar toda la tarde con este idiota… – murmuró –. Bueno, vayamos ya hacia la sala del acuario, que allí será la fiesta.

Robin y Brook asintieron, pero al instante vieron un pequeño problema.

- Son muchas cajas… – La mirada de la navegante pasó de uno a la otra.

- No _está bien que Robin se encargue de llevarlas todas, y para Brook son demasiadas…_

Entonces la mirada se centró en un tercero. Lanzó uno de sus zapatos en aquella dirección, dándole de lleno en la cara a Zoro, que aún dormía.

- ¡Tú! ¡Deja de hacer el vago y ven a ayudarnos!

Zoro apartó con fastidio el zapato que le había despertado. Tenía la marca del tacón en la frente, aunque con el ceño fruncido apenas se veía.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

Un solo gesto de Nami, en concreto el juntar sus cinco dedos, con el dorso de la mano hacia abajo, y haciendo leves movimientos con ella, logró que Zoro se levantara y, a regañadientes, cogiera varias cajas, apoyándolas sobre su hombro izquierdo, y la siguiera a través de la puerta.

- _Maldita bruja mafiosa…_

_

* * *

  
_

Unas horas después Franky bajó a la sala del acuario, para ver qué tal iban los preparativos.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?

- No, qué va – contestó sonriente Nami –. Ya casi hemos acabado.

Se encontraba subida a unas escaleras que sujetaba Brook, y quien cada poco trataba de echar un vistazo por debajo de la falda estrecha de la pelirroja. Todos sus intentos acababan igual: con el pie de Nami insertado en su cráneo.

En la otra punta de la sala, Robin colgaba espumillón ayudada por Zoro, aunque este opinaba que, gracias al poder de la Hana Hana no Mi, eso era innecesario.

Aun así ahí estaba, de pie frente a Robin, con el espumillón que ella iba a colgar entre sus brazos.

- Por aquí también estamos bien – dijo la morena.

- Pero si aún os falta mucho. Los otros – dijo Franky, señalando a Nami y Brook – han ido mucho más rápido.

- ¿Ah sí? – Robin sonrió, con cara de inocencia –. Me pregunto por qué será…

Entonces repitió el ritual que había estado siguiendo todas esas horas: se acercó más a Zoro, cogió el espumillón que se encontraba más abajo, pero en el camino rozó la mano del peliverde. Ante ese leve contacto, los dos se miraron, mientras a tientas Robin trataba de rescatar el adorno, aunque eso solo servía para recorrer los fuertes brazos de Zoro con una excusa de por medio.

Él, sonrojado, trataba de mostrarse firme.

- Te lo repito de nuevo: sería más fácil si empezaras por los que están arriba del todo.

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia de nuevo.

- ¡Pues claro!

- No estoy tan segura de ello, espadachín. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si no empiezo por los de abajo?

- Pues… ¿¡De qué narices estás hablando!?

Robin rió, sacando finalmente el espumillón, y alejándose unos pasos para colgarlo. Aquella actitud hizo que Zoro soltara un bufido.

- ¿Sigues preguntándote por qué tardan tanto? – Le dijo Nami a Franky en un susurro, tratando de que no les oyeran los otros dos – Algunas aprovechan el fin de año para pillar cacho, y, ya que están, sobetean un poco. Y hace bien – añadió aún más bajo.

* * *

Luffy saltaba de alegría. Después de una larga espera, por fin podría comer hasta reventar. Así pues, y a una hora escasa de que fueran las doce, el banquete comenzó, y con él las escenas normales en aquella banda de piratas: Luffy comiendo de los platos de los demás, Zoro y Nami bebiendo sin parar, Usopp y Chopper bromeando y haciendo reír a los demás, Sanji intentando que Luffy se alejara de los platos de sus damas, Franky bailando encima de la mesa y Brook tocando el violín.

Y Robin… Robin se encontraba al lado del peliverde, sonriendo divertida por las locuras de sus camaradas, pero sin perder de vista al único que estaba en su mente. Y que estaba a su lado.

Desde que entró en la banda supo que él no sería como los demás. Y así fue. Desde el principio se mostró arisco con ella, y por muchas tretas que intentara, nada parecía funcionar con él. Pero aun así le salvó la vida en varias ocasiones, aunque estaba segura de que, más que por ella, lo hacía por Luffy.

Después de los sucesos de Enies Lobby, las cosas cambiaron, aunque por fuera parecía seguir todo igual. Zoro se mostraba más sociable, y fue entonces cuando descubrió su punto débil: el contacto con ella le ponía muy, pero que muy nervioso. Algo que trató de aprovechar al máximo, pues le encantaba ver a Roronoa Zoro, el Cazador de Piratas, sonrojado por una nimiedad de ese tipo.

Aunque poco a poco va dejando la timidez a un lado, pensó Robin. Antes no podía ni mirarme a la cara, y ahora soy yo quien casi no puede sostenerle la mirada. Ojalá… quién sabe…

Aun absorta en sus pensamientos las miradas que le dirigía Zoro no le pasaban desapercibidas. Y ella aprovechaba para provocarle. Cambiaba de posturas, consiguiendo que Zoro se fijara en distintas partes de su anatomía, se echaba el pelo hacia atrás en un movimiento coqueto para, a continuación, sonreír. Y la que más éxito estaba teniendo: relamía sus labios después de saborear el vino de su copa. Podía notar la perturbación de Zoro ante esos gestos.

De pronto, aquella sala quedó sumida en una completa oscuridad, y las reacciones de los Sombrero de Paja no se hicieron esperar:

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHH!!

Después de aquellos gritos, se escuchó un golpe sordo, ocasionado probablemente por los responsables del alboroto, Usopp, Chopper y Brook, que acababan de chocar entre ellos en su intento de huir.

- ¡¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!! – Gritaron los tres.

- ¡¡DEJAD DE GRITAR!! – Chilló Nami.

En ese instante la luz volvió, accionada por Luffy.

- Lo siento – dijo sonriendo –. Me apoyé sin querer en el interruptor, ¡pero ya podemos seguir zamp…!

El capitán se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver que los demás se habían girado hacia un mismo sitio. Extrañado, miró hacia ese mismo lugar.

- Si sólo son…

Zoro y Robin estaban completamente pegados, incluyendo labios, y los dos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Uno porque no se esperaba esa situación; el otro porque encendieron las luces en el peor momento.

Robin notó que, aunque su corazón latía rápido, el de Zoro estaba aún más acelerado. Sus manos la aferraban por los brazos, impidiéndole que se separara aunque quisiera. Ella podía notar la tensión de los músculos del peliverde.

En cuanto pudo reaccionar y vio que todos los miraban, se separó de Robin bruscamente y, bajando la cabeza, se dirigió hacia la salida a grandes zancadas.

En ese momento, uno de ellos reaccionó.

- ¡¿ADÓNDE COÑO VAS, DESGRACIADO?! ¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE BESAR A ROBIN-CHAN?? – Con rapidez, para que no escapara, le siguió por la puerta.

- Sanji, déjalo. – pidió Nami.

- P-Pero…

- Es igual, déjalo. Y… sigamos con la fiesta.

Miró de reojo a Robin, que seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando hacia la puerta por la que había salido Zoro.

Después miró a Luffy, y sonrió.

- _Yo también debería intentarlo._

_

* * *

  
_

Una vez que llegó al puesto de vigía, "su santuario", comenzó a pensar en lo que había hecho.

No entendía por qué, pero en el momento en que se apagaron las luces sintió que una luz se encendía en su cabeza, la cual le pedía a gritos desde hacía muchos días que besara a esa mujer.

Pero ahora se arrepentía.

¿Qué pensarían sus camaradas? ¿Qué pensaría Luffy?

- ¡A la mierda con lo que piensen! Solo me debe importar lo que piense yo… y ella.

Ahí estaba el problema. No sabía lo que pensaba ella, si sentía algo por él, igual que lo que él sentía por ella, y era algo en lo que tenía que haber caído antes.

- No he hecho más que el ridículo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tengo posibilidades con ella…

Zoro se giró, al darse cuenta que quien le había hecho esa pregunta no era su conciencia, sino…

- ¡Robin! Yo…

- Shh… - le puso un dedo sobre los labios, silenciándolo, y apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Zoro, juntando sus cuerpos. Zoro se puso tenso en un principio, pero poco a poco, dejándose llevar por la calidez del cuerpo de Robin junto al suyo, se fue relajando.

- ¿Ya has pensado en tu deseo?

- ¿Qué?

- Hay que pedir un deseo para el año que viene antes de las doce.

- ¿No deberíamos hablar sobre… sobre lo ocurrido?

- No. Falta muy poco para las doce, tenemos que pensar en nuestro deseo.

- Ah, en ese caso…

- Shh… - volvió a silenciarle – No lo digas, o no se cumplirá.

- Robin… ¿eres supersticiosa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y después miró hacia arriba. Zoro hizo lo mismo, y sobre sus cabezas vio una ramita de muérdago, sujetada por un _brazo fleur_.

- ¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando dos personas se reúnen bajo una rama de muérdago?

Ahora fue su turno para negar con la cabeza, pero no recibió respuesta, salvo una sonrisa, por parte de Robin. Lentamente la abrazó por la cintura, apretándola más contra él. Ella a su vez entrelazó sus manos por detrás de la nuca de Zoro.

- Es el momento… el deseo…

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

- _Deseo ser feliz junto a ti._

Con un mismo pensamiento, sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, disfrutando de ese contacto sin prisas.

El ruido de los fuegos artificiales de Usopp recibiendo el año no les hizo detenerse, y bajo el resplandor de aquellas luces, sus labios aprendieron a conocerse, saborearon y exploraron la boca del otro, deseando que ese momento no acabara nunca. En el mundo solo estaban ellos, solo importaban ellos, y no existía nada capaz de separarlos.

- Te quiero – dijeron los dos a la vez en aquellos instantes en que separaron sus labios para coger aire. Ambos sonrieron, y volvieron a ese contacto que tan necesario se estaba volviendo para ellos.

- _Éste será el mejor año de toda mi vida._

**FIN**

_----_

Espero que os haya gustado. Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!!!


End file.
